the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorwinion
Dorwinion was a Twin-State of Elves of Silvan and Sindarin descent and Men of Gondorian and Northmen descent, it is ruled by one Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion and one Lord Representative of the Men of Dorwinion. These two Lords rule the state together as one entity. Recruitment In order to be fully accepted into the faction, we require that you achieve at least 100+ alignment with Dorwinion and receive the acceptance of a lord/lady of a noble house. Players marked with (Lord of his/her house) may be approached about joining Dorwinion and they can answer any questions you may have, and may ask a few themselves. With the support of a noble, you may join the faction pending the announcement of your promotion from recruit to a fully fledged member of Dorwinion as appropriate to your house. Rulers Dorwinion was first Ruled by one King, minerofjustice. But after the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added), Many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but, 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or left. After this the Faction became ruled by 2 Lord Representatives instead. Current Ruler(s) - Dextrositylight, Elf - King_Stannis_, Man The Era of the Lord Representatives Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion ruled over Dorwinion together as one at first. With Mr_Manveru ruling over the Elves, and KnightOfTheOnion over the Men. Manveru was succeeded by Dextrositylight when he resigned. Stannis resigned his Rulership to Delovain who handed it back to Stannis after a short while. Rulers of the Men of Dorwinion # King_Stannis_( KnightOfTheOnion, BoromirOfGondor) # Delovain( DTTD202) # King_Stannis_ Rulers of the Elves of Dorwinion # Mr_Manveru( MikeVooys) # Dextrositylight Players * King_Stannis_, Man, Lord Represesntative of Men, Head Vintner Guard Captain, House of the Northermen (Lord of His House) * Dextrositylight, Elf, Lord Representative of Elves, High Lord Of The Noble Order of Bladorthin, House Of The Chalice (Lord Of His House) * Nazdrul - Baron of Celdiun Port * askcoco - Castellan of Holdfast * SerBryndenTully, Man - Castellan of Riverrun * Turammarth - Elven Merchant * Delovain( DTTD202), Man - Vintner Guard Captain House Of Vine (Lord Of His House) * Trebol2791, Man (Woman) - Baron of Brightwater Keep * Leekodot15, Man - Son of Trebol2791 * Quaggazebra, Elf - Vice-Regent of Dextrositylight, 1st Heir to the Elves of Dorwinion House Of The Chalice * Libertymom, Elf - 2nd heir to the elves of Dorwinion House Of The West (Lady of Her House) * Robhyn, Elf, House Of Bladorthin * FaustinM, Elf, House Of The Chalice * Shortsmaster9000, Elf (Recruit) * FelixLuna, Elf, House Of The Chalice * Landor341, (Recruit) * Bendingo, (Recruit) * NinjaCreeper303, (Recruit) * cornchev, Elf, House Of The Chalice * Konrad (Recruit) Elves * TheCoolJZ (Recruit Elves) Ranks Domestic Ranks: # Lord Representative - One of the 2 Rulers of Dorwinion. # Baron - A lord of a city. # Castellan - A lord of a Fortress. # Vintner Guard (Men) # Kight Of Bladorthin (Elves) Foreigner Ranks in Dorwinion: # Ambassadors to Dorwinion. # Knight Of Bladorthin The Vintner Guard The Vintner Guards ... Order of Bladorthin The Knights of Bladorthin ... (Open only to elves, and other elven factions, awarded selectively to outside parties for special service to dorwinion, a rank of high merit appointed by the Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion) Builds The builds of the People of Dorwinion. - A build built by minerofjustice, may have been ruined... - Celduin Port, Trading hub in North-Dorwinion, under construction by Baron Nazdrul. - Limpetúrion, The Dorwinionian Palace of the High-Elven Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion Dextrositylight, built by his Vice-Regent Quaggazebra. The name Limpetúrion means "Wine Palace". Golden Ford Planned, Permission granted for waypoint (Kingdom Build) Amon Gwin Planned, permission granted for waypoint (Kingdom Build) -Vintner Court is being built by Delovain(DTTD202) and King_Stannis_ (Kingdom Build) -Riverrun is being built by SerBryndenTully. Known Server History Dorwinion is a faction formerly owned by minerofjustice, but he retired because he thought he was too inactive for being a Faction leader. After the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added) Many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or left, Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion were those leaders. 2016-04-20 - Dorwinion joined the Council of the Northmen 2016-04-22 - Dorwinion joined the Mallorn Council. Sadly Mr_Manveru soon left Dorwinion because he didn't have much more interest in Dorwinion and he didn't feel home there, so he appointed Dextrositylight, the High-Elven Ambassador to Dorwinion, his successor as Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion. The first Dorwinionian Civil War After a turn of events that would lead to his decreased activity, Stannis decided to hand Lordship down to Delovain. However, Dextrositylight, who believed that the Elves of Dorwinion weren't being properly treated as equal, decided to declare himself King of Dorwinion in order to make the faction a better place for them all. He stated that Delovain could continue being Lord Representative of the Men, and a new Elvish Representative would soon be promoted to take his place as representative once he ascended to the throne. When the ex-representative Stannis was made aware of the proposed system he was very angry, after which Delovain gave the position of Representative back to Stannis. This all began a long angry discussion, and after a series of events, Stannis also declared himself King and a civil war was declared by Dextrositylight against Stannis and his supporters for defying his claim for kingship More information: - Dextrosity reportedly claimed Kingship due to: Being able to make faster decisions for Dorwinion, the Elves of dorwinion were perceived as not being treated equally, having the support of the Good factions and having the support of most of Dorwinion. - Stannis reportedly claimed kingship because: He was not made aware of Dextrosity's decision earlier in time. He also believed Dextrositylight was making Dorwinion into an elvish state, and that he did not want to be ruled by Dextrosity. Stannis also maintains that he was the starting member of Dorwinion and that he would never be subject to rule of Dextrosity. He thought Dex was doing it out of self-interest. He did not want the men to be ruled over by the elves. - Both parties reportedly offered negotiations to eachother, but neither party could agree on anything. There was also an idea to split Dorwnion into North and South, which would have been disastrous for the Faction. Cold War After a lot of events, Stannis offered terms that seemed very reasonable. This signaled the so called "Cold War" stage of the civil war, in which, discussions about the faction as a whole were on a standstill and there was no fighting, while the 2 Lord Representatives discussed their terms and how to continue from their situation. Shield of Dorwinion. Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Men Category:Elves